1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the delivery of a tooth whitening substance to a portion of a tooth, the entire exposed surface of a tooth, or a number of teeth, and more particularly to such delivery system wherein the substance is protected from erosion within the mouth for a time sufficient to enable an active provided by the substance to cause noticeable tooth whitening. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to disintegration delivery systems, after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dirksing, R. et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,569 described a delivery system for a tooth whitener using a permanently strip of material on which the tooth whitening substrate was coated in a laminate structure. After tooth whitening, the wearer removed the strip of material from the tooth.
Biss, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,047 describes a process for the production of PVP-H2O2 products in the form of free-flowing powders in which a fluidized bed of PVP powders was contacted with finely divided droplets of an aqueous H2O2 solution.
The following patents illustrate suitable actives in tooth whitening substances: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,047, 5,206,385; 5,108,742; 5,190,749; 5,122,370; 5,183,901; 5,130,124 and 5,312,619.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a delivery system for a tooth whitening substance which does not require the user to remove any strip after use, and which can be disintegrated or removed easily by aqueous washing after use.